tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Megami33
History Corinne Sudzy (aka Megami33/Megami36) began abridging as she was going into her freshman year of college at the School of Visual Arts in the fall of 2007. Studying animation, she soon discovered "Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged" by LittleKuriboh and wanted to try her hand at abridging as well. It is said, that she first started a Pokemon Abridged under the account, SUDZ33. She only made two episodes before she got her account banned from youtube due to copyright. Soon after, she started a new account under the name Megami33 due to a Yu-Gi-Oh card she liked known as, "Gyakutenno Megami." She put abridging on hold and decided to sing fandubs instead; mostly Pokemon songs. She gained back some viewers by singing both in Japanese as well as translating English lyrics to certain songs, which she still does to this day on her alternative account, Megami36. After meeting up with a group of her friends (KrisRix, roll002, whip0falchemy & Maxskate2001) she met through an anime art class, they decided to help Megami with a new abridged idea since they also enjoyed LittleKuriboh's work. They decided to pick a show that not only they enjoyed, but wouldn't get too much attention from copyright. They agreed on Sailor Moon due to them all growing up with the show especially, KrisRix and roll002 who had watched the show in Japanese and were familar with the manga. Megami was also one of the first to title their parody by shortening the name for the show so, that way it wouldn't be so easy to find by youtube hence the nickname "SMA". They gather up every weekend, watch the episodes together, brainstorm ideas with one another, script then record. Afterwards, Megami would mix/edit everything together and upload it on her account. They try to get an epiosde out every week or two, but gradually the time span for each episode got longer due to various issues dealing with school, jobs, etc. Besides episodes, they also made comment specials, contests and were one of the first abridgers to make blooper specials, which contains funny, mistakes/goof ups from the group as they recorded the episodes. They eventually finished the first season (consisting of 40 episodes) along with a Remix special (spoofing an alternative world based on Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment's version of an American Sailor Moon ) and a movie called, SMA the Movie: Promise of the Lost Rose (based on the Sailor Moon R Movie: Promise of a Rose). Megami33 is a member of Team Four Star. With help from her friends, she also produces Sailor Moon: The Abridged Series for YouTube and iTunes. Megami33 voices these Dragonball Z Abridged characters: *Bulma *Puar *Chaotzu Megami and SMA references/influences in other Abridged Series Sailor Moon Abridged was referenced in Episode 4 of Dragonball Z Abridged when Megami33 voiced "lunar science expert Sailor Moon". Projects *Sailor Moon Abridged (Megami33 Version) Appearances *TFS's Dragon Ball Z Abridged * Fruits Basket Abridged *Utena TAS *Laid~Sama - The Abridged One-Shot *Hellsing Ultimate Abridged *BBTASS- Ciel * Danganronpa Abridged Thing -Kyouko Kirigiri Category:Abridger Category:Team Four Star Members